Im the ice queen for you
by eve.everstone
Summary: The ice queen with pretty silver hair all the boys like her but as her title of the ice queen no boy wants to date her except for one boy who is determine to change her and make her love him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day when I played the piano to the rythym of the wind blowing harshly out of the room's window. I felt at ease playing the piano when a sudden voice shattered my concentration, I pressed the wrong key and a dull sound came out. " Your good at this" the boy with the raven hair stared at me with a bright smile. I grabbed my things and left the music room ignoring him. The bell rang and I was late to class nervous i opened the door to my class. I hate when teachers scold me. The second I opened the door "our late eve on the first day too". The teacher was silent after that ...he slowly handed me the piece of paper where I was suppose to sit. I glanced at my desk quickly and I couldn't miss the sight of that raven boy who was sitting right behind where I was suppose to sit. I slowly made my way to my desk what a nuisance... He glared at me again this time with a little cold looking face. I gave him a cold stare back and then ignored him. "your hair is long and pretty" he murmured to me silently while gently rubbing my hair. Little blushe marks started appearing on my cheeks. I looked at him...but he was just smiling. I grabbed my hair and pulled it away from him. What is wrong with this guy... My heart was beating faster than usual...how come I didn't do any sports today? My next class started...gym I hate gym"alright students please pick a partner and you may start doing your exercises" the gym instructor yelled. i heard tons of girls squealing, i looked back and saw tons of girls jumping on raven to become their partner. Honestly i have nobody to talk to so i just stayed alone in my corner and looked at my classmates who where working. Until a hand reached down and grabbed my arm. "c'mon eve let's start the exercises" he gave me a big smile"you have all of your little fan girls go pick one of them instead of bugging me"i rejected his offer kinda kindly i guess "they already have partners see their all partners with one another"He gave off kind of an astonished look. I bet he made them do it for a kiss or something  
"perfect timing Eve and Raven you 2 can be partners"  
"ok" raven smiled at the teacher  
"you smile too much"i said irritated  
"you dont smile enough" he said in a cold voice. I got chills down my back the tone of his voice was really scary and it gave me goosebumps. i think he saw how frightened my face was so he patted me on the head. I slapped his hand away and went into the girls locker room. I finally heard the bell ring and got changed out of my gym uniform,after i went outside the locker room a girl named Rena and some other girls surrounded me. "so you think your so special because Raven~sama pat your head." her voice sounded so squeaky and vulgar it made me want to tape her mouth together and push her down the stairs.  
"I dont even like him i couldnt care less"  
"how dare you Raven is like the hottest and coolest guy in school he may be cold but thats what makes him so cool"Rena squealed,Honestly i couldnt care less so i gave her the I DONT CARE look. Then Shoved me into the locker room door "so you think you're so though huh?" i could hear her sarcasm it ticket me off but a second later i shrugged it off.  
"your annoying" i whispered aloud, In the glimpse of a second she slapped me.  
"Hey!" i heard a familiar voice exept it sounded angry. He pushed rena out of the way and stared at my face...  
"wh...at"my voice sounded a little shaky. He then gave rena a death glare"Did you do this to her" he said in anger.  
"she said she didnt care about you Raven-sama"rena was getting tearry and sad.  
"is that a good reason to hurt someone?" he started scolding and before i knew it she started crying and ran away. Well its not my problem...  
"are you okay" his face looked worried but why? He grabbed a bundle of my hair and leaned foward towards me..."What are you doing" I was freaking out a little, its just like last time my heart is beating fast again. Every second my heart started pounding faster and faster."Your hair smells like strawberrys" he was sniffing out my hair... I pushed his head away from me but he just grabbed me and hugged me.  
"no one is in the gym its futile to scream i just want t know one thing..."he said nervously. I struggled to get out of his grip but like he said it was futile, at that moment i realized that he was really manly.  
"DO YOU LOVE ME!" he shouted out  
"please dont joke around like that and let me go" i kept struggling  
"no im serious please love me!"he was hugging me even tighter than before.  
"I dont like you but i dont dislike you either" i replied coldly  
"Then give me 1 week just 1 week i promise ill make you like me"  
"Fine...just let me go" i slowly whispered to him  
(After school)  
"Eve!" Raven cried out to me. No dont come this way! I headed in for a sprint but he easilly caught up to me and stopped me.  
"Ill walk you home" he smiled"so who do you live with?"  
"I live with nina" a little smile poped on my face  
"whose nina" he asked  
"someone dear to me"  
(Raven pov)  
I could see little hints of happiness on her face i guess she must really like nina i bet shes in her 20's or so. I wonder why im so interested in Eve maybe i do love her or i just find her intriguing. She pointed over to a small apartement.  
"Wait is that enough to labor 2 people?"  
"HUH!...dont be silly" She slowly opened the door with the key she always wore around her neck. She entered before me and told me to come in.  
"Nina! im home"I heard her scream...but weirdly their was no reply.  
"make yourself comfortable" she said heading to what appeared to be a kitchen. Its weird being alone with a girl.I heard a little growl happen behind me i stared back and a dog was waving its tail. A couple minutes later Eve came back with some cookies. and stared at the dog and me with a smile. The dog was sitting on my lap licking my cheek it was kinda ticklish.  
"Nina sure likes you" at those words my body froze"so you live aone" i was feeling really sad for her but she replied in a soothing voice"im not alone i have Nina!"She grabbed nina from my laps nad hugged her really tightly. then she looked at me with a fretful face  
"C-can you please keep my secret" a smirk appeared on my face  
"Alright but then you have to agree to be my girlfriend"

To be continued... than than thaaannnn~


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him eagerly but i already knew my reply "No" little threats is not something i fear.  
"I already gave you one week" Not like ne week will be enough to make me elated what a fool he is, but when im around him everything seems to be very tranquil. What i hate the most is when i can't tell what he's thinking, it bothers me a lot.  
He just gave me a fain smile is he sentimental?  
" anyways why don't ou exit and go home now" i pushed him to the front door and pointed him to leave.  
" your hot/cold you know that i like it better when you have a smile on you look pretty"  
"you irritate me"I slammed the door on him and locked it. Why is my heart beating fast again i dont like this.  
(at school)  
I entered the classroom... Rena was giving a glance and tons of other girls were too. This is very uncomfortable in its own way. If i recall they all like raven or something, i looked at rena who was glaring at me and cracked her pencil in half. Is that a decleration of war. Class started and the girls were passing notes to each other, I slowly looked back at raven who was reading the note. His face looked enraged with anger. When class ended Raven left out the room in a hurry. I stayed behind and picked up the note that was laying on the floor. I slowly opened it:  
_Lets all ignore Eve!  
_Hahahahahaha! i bursted out laughing, some groups of girls who were in on this looked at me.  
"Is this the best you can do for your information im already anti social this wont change anything" I guess the had never though of that their faces look shocked in anger. I climbed up the stairs to the roof top. I opened the door and directly saw rena's face.  
"Great~"it was her again...  
"We have a little payback to do!"She pushed me onto the stairs  
"because of you Raven~sama scolded me"she said angrily"besides youll never make friends you anti social freak"  
"Who said i needed friends, friends are useless"  
"Friends are useless you say then what about nina what is she to you" Raven slowl walked up the stairs...I had no response to that question.  
"Friends are stupid!"i said  
" you still didnt answer my question, Then what is nina to you if shes not a friend"His stare was sharp..." when your sad doesnt she cheer you up doesnt she, when ur hapy shes happy with you" I reall had no answer to that so nina is...a...Friend! she saved me ounce and so did raven raven did cheer me up ounce. Does that mean friends.  
"Besides if you didnt have me as a friend who would save you" he smirked, he made his way through rena and hugged me.  
"Rena she's mine and mne only dont even dare lay a single finger on her or youll regret it"...A...Friend... Renas face grew dark and gloomy... "youll pay for this raven!" she and her little group left the scene.  
"T-Thank you..."  
"what was that?"  
"nothing"i whispered...  
"fine then ill keep hugging you"  
" so your a F-r-i-e-n-d"  
"yap if your ever in trouble come to me alright"He kissed my forehead. My face turned red as i stepped away from him..  
"Aww your blushing how cute"  
"ill be in the library if you need me"i took a glimpse at his face and took off. Here it is again my mind is completely dazzed and my heart is beating fast. I picked out a book and started reading it:

_oh no my heart is beating fast i do love jason after all hes so kind and gentle i wish i could stay with him fore-_

I closed the book...does that mean that i am in love?

"hey dont just leave like that" raven said patting my head"so whatcha doing?" he stared at the book cover. I hid it quickly"N-nothing" I got up swiftly and dropped the book in the return bin...phewww that scared me really badly. He was looking at me suspiciously well honestly i dont blame him.  
"Hey Eve do you have plan for this weekend?" i could see him holding his breath.  
"yes i do why?"He gave a long sigh and then asked me what i was doing.  
"well i have to get a haircut because its getting humid lately and nina is running out of food" i gave a little fake laugh then turned away from him.  
"wait" He grabbed my hand" would you happen to have extra time for a movie" he said showing me two tickets."Maybe" we were both out of words to say...  
"ummm...so theirs a play about hamlet wanna go see it its in the drama room..."  
"huh sure i guess..." i loved hamlet...after i finished watching zetsuen no temest i got addicted to hamlet and The tempest. We walked quietly to the drama class and i stared at his face the only words that came to my mind was 'handsome'. We entered the room and sat down to see the play:

"To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause: there's the respect That makes calamity of so long life; For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, The insolence of office and the spurns That patient merit of the unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscover'd country from whose bourn No traveller returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; And thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pith and moment With this regard their currents turn awry, And lose the name of action. - Soft you now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons Be all my sins remember'd."

(Raven Pov)  
I looked back at eve dazed in amazement at the practice of the play, did she really love hamlet so much? Then something enfuriated my soul. Eve was staring at main protagonist, He was giving her a soft and gentle smile at that little blush marks reddened her cheeks. I stared at the guy...suddenly i couldnt control my actions and dragged eve out of the room.  
"Raven?"  
"Its nothing..." my voice sounded a little shaky from ll my anger, i finally found a my perfect girl... no one can make her blush, laugh, or cry exept for me. I clenched my fist tightly. A pair of warm hands hugged my fist. Slowly i calmed down and looked her in the eyes. She seemed a bit worried about me, I patted her head slowly and leaned my forehead on her's. A voice interrupted out sweet little moment.  
"Hey you" He put his hand on her shoulder " would you like to be part of the drama club?" I slapped his hand away from eve's shoulder. He gave me a nice smile but i knew what that meant its like when you call someone sir when you really mean asshole...  
"Im fraid th-" Eve interruted me  
"I'd love too!" she replied with exitement in her eyes. My face grew dark and gloomy with despair if she did decide to join the drama club that meant i would have less time with her and that guy they way he smiled at her i don' like people flirting with my eve.  
I can't let her...I just cant let her go why shes a girl like any other so why am i so fustrated...  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back for chapter 3!**

Elgang: -Cheers-

**anyways...**

Today was the day, final try outs for the drama club. I glanced back and saw raven trying to hid behind a chair was he stalking me =A=. Eve im glad you could make it the main protagonist hugged me so tightly i though i might burst to pieces. I could hear raven hiss from all the way over here, wait was he jealous. A grim smile poped up on the protagonist's face.  
"Alright everyone get set up we'll take try one the kiss scene" wait whaaa...  
" i suggest that eve should be the princess" he smiled at me, my hopes of him being nice have just turned, hes a terrible person. Hes just trying to make raven mad... His arm slithered across my waist my mind became blank and i slapped his arm away. I stepped on his foot and he let out a little scream people stared at us and started laughing. I walked away irritated, at the end of practice i was still pouting at the corner of the costume closet, when a hand pulled me up  
" do you hate me ?"  
"possibly" i gave a blunt answer  
"what if i tried a different approach" he held my cheeks with both his hands and leaned in closer to me.  
"n-..." i heard raven's voice right behind him.  
"sir!" he yelled punching him in the face.  
"we were in the middle of romance!" he shouted  
" one sided ya..." i replied out of pure rage. After that problem was taken care of we walked home together.  
" i made extra sandwhiches if u want to eat any.."  
"We should so cook together" stars of happiness flutter in his eyes  
"no"  
"we should go on a date then"  
"no"  
"fine"  
We did end up cooking together and it was embarassing raven was holding both my hands to teach me how to cut properly, His breathing was warm on my neck and my heart was throbbing really fast, I held my breath tightly when sudeenly he kissed my cheek from behind. My face started to heat up and i started panicking i shoved him away, my face was full of embarrassment. He grabbed both my wrist and pulled me towards him. I fell head first into his chest. It was warm,comfortable and soft just like a blanky. I wanted to hug him yet my body didnt respond...  
-Next day at school-  
How did it all end up like this! i though...  
(45 minutes earlier)  
I stood in my corner all alone, it was 2nd period and we had a dumb race today where we had to pick a partner. As usual raven had tons of girls packed around him and even some boys. I gazed at him and he looked me back, i swiftly turned my head away. Something dumb and stupid caught my attention i was pretty skeptical this was going to happen..  
"Eve will be my partner and no one else" At that little speech all the girls looked at me with rage sparking through their eyes boys were saying 'lucky her' but... im building too many enemies. I sighed as raven dragged me along with him.  
"go with someone else im really slow and i can't run well an-" he stroked my back gently  
"we are making that finish line together"  
"But.. ill slow you down" i insisted  
"Yeah and?" raven didnt seem to care much about people admiring him so i decided to bring it up.  
" Ill ruin your reputation..." I said feeling sad for myself  
"No reputation is worth more than you he smiled" after hearing him say that i fell silent as my heart started to pound, my breathing was getting heavy and my cheeks flushed a little.  
"Eve are you alright you look a little bit red"  
"I-i'm fine don' worry" Im not fine its because of you that my heart hurts... I closed my eyes anxiously. Raven gave me a little push to indicate that it was about time we get ready.  
"3...2...1...GO!" Everyone started running as i tried to catch up with raven who was sprinting like this was nothing, I was scared of tripping over someone so i made a little bit of distance between myself and others. Raven was getting farther and farther away don't go i started feeling a bit lonely, I tried to run faster but then fatigue started building into my body. I went on a full sprint and finally caugh up to raven who seemed like he could run 20 more miles. The sun was scorching as i felt a bit dizzy. I didnt know whether i was falling or not so i tried to grab on to ravens shirt but missed it and fell to the floor like a brick. My vision grew dark and i fell into slumber soon after that.  
(10 minutes later)  
I woke up to a terrible dream or nightmare..  
"glad to see your alright" Raven smiled" you gave me a big scared when i looked behind and you just looked dead on the floor" he was giggling a bit. My head was hurting... a lot. Raven pressed his forehead against mine"hmmm..."Was he thinking about something?  
" your fever seems to have gotten better" he gestured me to drink the medicine in that cup. I took slow sips of the liquid in the cup it taste sweet but had a really sour aftertaste.  
"thank you" i directed my attention to him and smiled and out of nowhere he pinched my cheeks."Dont ever scare me like that again" he had a stern look on his face which was a bit uncomfortable...After all that happened the usual routine me and raven ate together near the cherry blossom tree. Then one ravens friends tried to climb a tree and act as a monkey but... he fell on his nose and went to the hospital that was pretty funny. Last period finally ended and raven came straight up to me.  
" i wont be able to walk home with you i have soccer practice sorry." I stared at his face giving its ok ish look . After that he ran up to his teammates and they started walking away. As i was walking home it felt like someone was watching me every few paces or so i looked back and saw a mans shadow. i turned the corner and took out a little mirror, He was in his mid 20's what could he possibly want with me. I heard the footseps closing in on me. Tears swelled up in my eyes.. What did i do... I started running to the nearest convenient store, I hid inside thinking of what i should... i stared at my phone for a brief moment  
"i have raven's number" i whispered to myself ...  
(Ravn pov)  
-ring ring ring ring ring- i looked at my phone sitting on the bench i reached over and grabbed it and answered  
"Yes Rave-"...  
"Help me" Eve voice was shaky was she crying.  
"Where are you at" worried filled my mind, she took a brief moment to tell me all the detail. I packed up my stuff and sprinted at full speed. There was a man standing in front of the convenient store. I wanted to go up to him and puch the crap out of him but eve came first...and somehow he looked a bit dangerous. I entered the store and saw eve crouching in a corner hugging her phone. I bend down next to her and patted her head. She looked up and fear was filled in her eyes. She then hugged me out of nowhere.  
"its okay now..." i stroked her hair gently. After about what seemed to be 30 seconds she released me. i grabbed 2 drinks and paid for them  
"Here i handed her one"  
"why?"  
"it was like a 2 mile sprint from our practice field to here"  
"Im sorry..." she whispred in shame  
"Its not your fault" he smiled " Im proud of you, you finally called me.  
"well.. you said that friends help each other so i though.."  
"Its okay i understand" he grinned " just follow my lead"  
We walked out of the store side by side..  
(Eve Pov)  
I gripped onto his shirt, i felt a lot more calm when raven was around but deep inside i was still scared. He told me to go in front of him and start walking i did like i was told. It was kind of fustrating knowing that my stalker was just a few paces behind us. Suddenly Raven turned me around and we stared into each others eyes.  
"put both your hands on my shoulder"he whispered slowly to me. Again i did what he told started getting close to my face until we kissed... his lips were very hot and warm..our kiss felt very long but deep inside i was happy i didnt know why. He was stroking my cheek lightly, My heart was pouding like crazy. i couldnt hold it in anymore. I ended up hugging him.  
"I love you" Tears flooded out of my eyes  
"i knew you would" he had a very soft voice then.. I did fall in love after all.  
"I lost the bet..."  
"Its been 6 days and 22hours" he said giggling a bit. Because of raven i had totally forgotten about my stalker.  
(raven pov)  
I stared back at the stalker im glad that eve didn't fall in his hands his face was ful of disgust. I was getting pissed off again, i wanted to beat the crap out of him so badly. But i didnt want to scare eve. I stared at the man with a hint of death in my eyes. his eyes squinted at me and he backed away before finally leaving.  
"Hes gone now Eve" we both backed away from each other" Her face was completely red... ah gosh her lips were like cherry blossom they looked so soft. She looked really cute with her polka dotted dress since she had joined the drama club she had to wear it to practice..i was just glad that creep wasn't in the same group as her. I was thinking of so many things that my own face started to flush red...We slowly started walking home holding hands.  
"I guess were girlfriend and boyfriend now" i spoke up to brake the silence  
" Maybe.." i could tell eve was shy  
"well anyways you heart belongs to me" i winked at her in glory  
**To be continued...  
**-please write a review, i really want feedback to know what to improve- ^u^ thx for reading! mina~san aishiteru!


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you heard of the field trip at the school's summer house?" i heard some girls scramble evrywhere exited. I looked at raven who didnt seem to care one bit, on the other hand i always wanted to have fun with someone else. I saw Rena glaring at raven. Raven took a quick glance at me and smiled... his lips...they were warm on that day.., I felt myself blushing and looked away.  
"Students we will be departing tomorrow at 9:00 am make sure you get here on time or you will be left behind. Now that i think about it i don't have a swimsuit. The bell ringed and we were all dismissed, I headed to my locker wondering if raven liked polka doted swim suits. I need to pick cute clothes since we dont need our school uniform over there. I took one step out of the building when a voice shouted out to me.  
"Eve where are you going" It was a voice that i knew too well. I faced raven im going girl shopping so dont follow me!"  
"Your lying" he insisted  
"Am not" i yelled in denial. His eyes squinted at me  
" i just want to be with you"  
"b-b-b..."  
"No buts im coming along"  
"Fine..." We walked side by side it was a dead silence and i felt really nervous, He broke the silence by squeezing my hand and he gave me a big smile. Deep inside i felt really happy and smiled. I looked over at a shop with a cute 1 piece swim suit. I hurried to it when raven grabbed my arm.  
"No your getting a cute 2 piece as he said that he had a nosebleed" I stared at him and pushed him"Dont think about anything weird you jerk" I was turning red as he whipped of his blood. I saw my chance and ran off into the shop. Hahahha he wouldnt enter if he did ppeople would think hes a total pervert. I bought my 2 piece swim suit and ran out the shop looking for raven. He dissapeared..  
"Raven" i whispered to myself. I started looking around for raven but didnt see him. When i heard a faint cry i though it might be ravens voice. I turned the corner and saw some college students beating him up.  
"Raven..." i stood their shocked...  
"Is that your girlfriend you pathetic little squirm" One of them laughed  
"Ill give you one point cause she looks super cute" He kicked raven while he said that  
"STOP!" I yelled. I rushed over to raven but one them grabbed me by the hair. He started pulling on my hair really hard. I started screaming i hurts stop it i yelled inside my head.  
"Keep it shut would you"The one who grabbed my hair put his hand over my mouth to silence me.. He was still pulling hard on my hair. I could still see raven being beat up by the 2 of them one was holding him from behind while the other was punching him. How can you enjoy such violence. I kicked his leg and broke free, But he grabbed my wrist and slapped me... My cheek was burning with pain, tears started forming within my eyes until one drop fell to the floor. Raven was burning ith rage when he elbowed his captor. He punched the guy who was punching him exept he hit a lot harder. So this was raven's actual strenght. It was a bit terrifying but then again he was just taking revenge for himself. The guy who pulled my hair raven also grabbed him byt the hair and started tugging it  
"Does that feel nice huh?!" he yelled in anger. Raven was about to punch him in the face.  
"Stop thats enough please" I hugged raven from behind while crying. He directly stopped at my sobbing.  
"Lets go..." he took my hand and walked away from the group od beat up guys. My heart felt really uneasy. he stared at my cheek and starting rubbing it gently..  
"Raven?.."  
"Im sorry, Im sorry you got hurt"  
"Its fi-"He hugged me tightly.  
"No its not fine" My heart started throbbing, Not again this is painful and weird. Eventually me and raven parted ways back home. After walking away a few paces i felt lonely...  
(The nest day...)  
I walked out of my home and saw raven waiting for me, A smile grew wide on my face as i walked his way. We said hi and then walked to school talking about random stuff...after what seemed like 5 minutes i ran out of things to say...and so did he, silence grew over us. I was kind of neverous because the tension was a bit high. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my hand, I blushed slightly. Then a group of boys and girls walked near us, im not sue why but me and raven let go of my hand. We reach our clssroom and the teacher began giving one hell of a boring speech about our field trip its 2 days only... I grew sad i wanted to spend more time with raven... Eventually our bus arrived, I was happy when raven was sitting next to me it felt warm but then he moved away to one of his friends and i was left alone. I looked out the windo, Even roses have thorns... I peeked back slowly but raven didnt seem to have much interest in me at the current moment.. My eyes grew heavy and i fell asleep.  
"Eve?" my eyes grew open and i stared directly at raven's face. why is he so close to me..." were here" he sighed " dont fall asleep on a bus"  
"sorry" i gave out a little sigh of got out of the bus together. The teacher was calling groups and somehow out of 28 people we got matched up with rena and her other little slave. We kept giving each other death glares. Why... i though this was just bad luck. We entered the mansion... I didnt know our school owned something like this. Apparently each group had two rooms and the teacher paired rena and raven together and me with her little monstrosity. Me and raven looked at each other kind of sad, i was feeling bad for raven cause rena was gonna sleep in the same room as him. She might rape my boyfriend for all i know =.=. We got settled in our rooms and decided to go down to the beach. We had to do everything as a group so we decided to go paddle boarding.  
"Is this fun?" I asked raven  
"Yes a lot but it would probably be best if thet thing wasnt here" He started laughing  
"Maybe..." i said while getting on a board. This was actually quite a bit fun, We were in the middle of lake i couldnt help to peek down and look at my reflection. I blushed i never did wear a swim suit like this. I looked at raven who was just smilin. Rena came next to me... and push me into the lake... and pushed my board away...theirs no way i can retrieve it now.  
"Rena i can-" i accidentally drinked a cup of water. This is bad i cant swim, I started going into the water. The light of the sun grew smaller and smaller. Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me up  
"Are you okay?" I started coughing and let out a small nod. I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on his shoulder.  
"I was scared..."He slowly rubbed my back to confort me  
(Raven pov)  
I felt something hot touch my skin when i realized that eve was crying, i dont ever want her to cry ever again. I saw Eves paddle board drifting away so i just went back to shores.  
"Im hungry" Eve was potuing like a little baby  
"go eat then cause im not hungry, im going to my room and getting changed" She pinched my skin was she jealous?  
"fine.." she walked away silent.  
(Eve pov)  
I waited for raven outside his room after a good little while i decided to come in. Rena was on top of raven kissing him... Raven stared my way with shock...  
"Sorry..."a tear drooled down my cheek. I closed the door shut and ran away crying. Hes an idiot i hate him, I sat lonely in a dark corner. Why was i crying i knew this was going to happen raven is popular im not, Hes strong im weak. He's my total opposite. Besides everything has a reason right i started sobbing harder and harder until i was crying like a baby. I'm pathetic  
"Eve im sorry, but rena assaulted me" raven patted my head gently. Anger grew inside me i felt like blurting out everything that i was feeling, I slapped his hands away  
"You jerk i hate you you wanted me to fall in love well i did and now...now.." My face turned red and tears kept coming"I hate you!" i screamed and ran away.  
(Raven pov)  
She's right.. i promised myself that i wouldnt let her cry again and in the end i end up making her cry im the worst. If i had gone to eat with her none of this would have happened. Her crying face kept popping up into my mind. I sat where she sad and lowered my head in shame. She was right i can fight off 5 boys yet one single girl i cant even push her away. I'm guessing our relationship is over now. Tears started coming in my eyes too.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

After this field trip we headed back to school raven and me were far away from each other. I felt lonely and depressed. I knew this was going to happen... When we finally arrived at school i had conviced myself that this didnt matter...yet my heart was hurting. While the teacher was giving another speech i snuck away but right before i could someone grabbed my hand.  
"Hey its eve!"he gave me a big smile  
"C-chung?" he gave a smirk and pulled me in close.  
"I missed you so much" while he huged me i realized raven was staring so i looked away.  
"Im sorry chung im in a hurry" I walked past him and hid myself in the girls bathroom. I sat on a toilet sobbing silently for 15 minutes. I finally decided to come back to class when i heard the commotion i went in.  
"Chung whats your favorite food" a girl squealed i sat down and watched from afar.  
"Eve!" chung screamed in exitement"We should go to an amusement prk like we used to " He was too carefree  
"You did that with amalina besides when we were little we didnt even like each other."  
"OOh raven you quite sad today i wonder why?" Rena sat on ravens lap only to be pushed away. He exited the classroom shutting the door with force. Maybe rven was right what if i was just over reacting maybe... I got up ready to chase after raven when chung grabbed my arm.  
"Alrighty then lets goo!" He dragged me out of the room where raven was standing right besides the door and looked at me. I looked away.  
"Eve c mon lets go"  
"I said no!" This was a time when i exepted raven to help me but he didnt...  
"Fine then you leave me no chance Everet..."  
"What dont use that name thats from like 8 years ago" Raven was a bit giddy in his corner, that name was embarrassing. So i blushed when he looked at me.  
"Heehee"Chung was actually quite manly even for his innocent pikachu face he had a lot of strenght. He lifted me up onto his shoulder and started trotting away.  
"Chung stop that i can walk"  
"I know you can" He started laughing. Raven...dont look...  
Raven was staring at me. I started puching chungs back when he set me down and started tickling me. I laughed loudly.  
"Im not 5 anymore chung this is awkward stop!" Chung laughed in embarassement. He still tickled me and our body grew closer togethers. I pushed him away looking down.  
"Your too close to me..."  
"S-Sorry" chung was actually blushing and backed away"L-lets go then..." He grabbed my arm and set off.  
We had some smoothies and watched a movie then called it a day. Chung walked me home safely and i started petting and hugging nina on the couch.  
(Raven Pov)  
I unlocked the door to eves house and walked to her bedroom, My heart ached just seeing the place all those good memories crumpled by just one person. I set the double of the keys on her bed with a necklace that she gave me. I came out of her room when i saw her fast asleep on her sofa it looked ike she cried herself to sleep. This girl sleeps too much does she even sleep at night. I looked in her direction, as always she was like sleeping beauty. her pale hair gleemed in the sunlight, she was like a doll with pretty silver hair,slightly pink lips. Her hair was as soft as a blanky, and even if she does act like a cold hearted queen to people shes actually really sensible which i find kind of weird, but a good weird. Is she actually still in love with me,because i would do anything to get her back. I kneeled down close to her face to kiss her pretty lips. Then the image of chung appeared in my mind, i stopped and kissed her forehead.  
"Im sorry" I whispered out of the blue and left locking the door from the inside. I sighed and headed home. My parents wanted to meet eve really badly what should i tell them now...oh well nothing.  
(The next day)  
I walked next to the music room to see eve sleeping on the bench. She can really sleep anywhere like that. I really do wonder if she does sleep at night...I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I lifted her head up and set it on top of my laps. I was kind of nervous i never did this to anyone before. My face flushed slightly... Suddenly she started moaning and said my name  
"Raven...dont go..."she seemed to be sleep talking. My heart started thumping really hard what is this feeling i want her to say my name again...Suddenly the bell ringed and eve woke up. Our eyes met,and silence was all over i was so shocked i didnt know what to do, my heart was racing and my face turned red. I hugged her tightly so that she couldnt move.  
"I-I dont want to lose you.." I let go of her gently and walked out the room  
(Eve pov)  
"what just happened huuuh?!" that was raven right now im sure of it. My eyes grew wide as i finally realized the situation. I stood up to go chase after him. I started racing in the hallways looking for raven where are you. I ran and ran then bumped into chung who caught me before falling.  
"Have you seen raven?" I asked anxiously  
"Nope sorry" i could tell he was lying but why... i stared in a direction and saw ravens shadow, i started walking away when chung grabbed my wrist with a stern grip.  
"Chung let go"  
"NOO"he looked down and then screamed"I love you too why does it have to be raven"he seemed angry  
"But i dont feel the same way..."i insisted  
He squeezed my wrist tightly until it started to hurt.  
"Noo..stop" The next second he was lifted into the air. It was raven i felt relieved but then i started feeling so weird. He looked at me and then at chung who seemed to be scared. Raven was about 2 heads taller than me and only 1 head taller than chung. I felt so helpless Raven always saved me i cant even do anything for myself... Chung gripped ravens arm, Telling him to let go of his shirt and walked away pissed and i saw a glimpse of a smile on ravens face then it dissapeared... He looked at me, Then looked away and started walking off. No dont leave, I wanted to jump on him and tell him how i felt but my legs wouldn't move.. Move,Move ...move. I love raven... Finally my legs started moving. I ran up to raven and hugged him from behind.  
"I dont want our relationship to be over..I love you please do-" He pushed me away, I was full of shock and fell on the floor.  
"why..." i was so shocked tears didnt even come. My heart was hurting i though i might die. It felt like i was stabbed right through my heart. No No No No. I leaned against the wall and curled up in a ball and started crying.  
(Raven pov)  
I was so mad fustrated and infuriated but why did i have to put that on eve it wasnt even her fault. and what the heck did i push her away for... I quickly looked back and she was curled up in a ball. Ugh i felt like puching myself, I keep making her cry... I hate myself so much...I stared back again..I can't just leave her like this, I walked towards her and sat next to her.  
"Im sorry i was just mad..." She didnt respond at all. so i just put my arm around her, until she finally looked up. I stared at her face..shw was crying...  
"Dont look at me this is stupid"She started wipping away her tears... I picked her up and set her on my lap.  
"Cry all you want" i gently caressed her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her head was on my shoulder, i could feel it becoming wet..  
"Its okay now" I rubbed her back.  
"I wont ever let you go again your all mine now" I squeezed her tightly.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Me and raven got back together and restarted everything from zero. I was happy it could end like this my heart was a peace. I raced the hallways till i found raven.  
"Im ready" i said taking deep breaths. He stared at me and started laughing  
"The movie doesnt start till 6 silly its only 3pm" I was kind of embarrassed at how excited i was..Then i found a good excuse to catch up on my mistake. I handed him the key to my house again..  
"Here...Now close your eyes"  
"ok..i guess"i got behind him and put the necklace around his neck. He opened his eyes and stared at me.  
"I love you" He smirked and kissed my cheek"sweetie"I blushed and my face started heating up.  
"ill see you at 6pm then darling"He walked away like nothing had happened, what is up with him? he seems kind of different?i guess...maybe i was just overthinking it. My heart was pounding as i was thinking too much of this. I headed home alone when i got ambushed by chung. I stayed on guard but he didnt try anything. He handed me a letter and smiled at me patting my shoulder before fading back into the distance. What was that all about. I decided not to open the letter just yet. I decided to take a nap back at the house and so i did...just to wake up 20 minutes later, i was soooooooooo bored. I decided to get ready for my 'date' just thinking about it is exciting. I took a long hot bath and chose a really pretty summer dress with cute shoes. I stared at myself in the mirror i wonder if raven will think im addicted to polka dotted things. I chuckled to myself, when i looked at the time. what...1hour and 45 minutes left. I took a deep breath and sighed  
"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH" i screamed in disgust this is never going to end. I decided to fall asleep...again,my eye lids shut close as i slowly fell asleep.  
(Raven pov)  
"What is she doing its 6:20 already..." I unlocked her door slowly. I walked towards her bedroom and knocked on the door just in case i dont want her calling me a pervert. I waited, but their was no response finally i decide that i should go in. I open the door and step inside. She looked so cute and adorable my face turned red.I bend down next to her bed, she was sound asleep and her hair layed over the bed so perfectly. i rubbed her forehead. no matter i must still wake her. I touched the palm of her hand and she squeezed my fingers tightly. I stared at her for a long time it seemed like an eternity. I could watch her like this all day long, but i really wanted to watch this movie with her, but i also dont want to wake her up.  
"Raven no not there..."Eve said while sleeping  
"Sleeptalking..." I got a nosebleed imagining something i shouldn't have.  
"Dont go in there its...dangerous.." My mind stayed at ease oof its not what i though then finally an idea came up, ill just give her a piggy back ride. Eves chest was pretty flat but it was still confy on my back. I walked halfway there when eve woke up.  
"HUH?"  
"Good morning sleeping beauty" I scolded her" Took you long enough"  
"Im sorry" She apologized.  
"Its fine.." i set her down and carried her like a princess afterwards.  
"No dont hold me like that its embarassing" I smirked at her and then laughed  
"No really" she continued on. I set her down again and before she could say another word i cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently. over and over again. I hugged her tightly, she's so warm and her hair smells delicious. My heart was beating faster every second that passed. Eve blushed and it was super adorable.  
"I wanted to freak you out with a scary movie"I grinned  
"whaaatt... you know i dont do too well with sacry movies"she started whimpering  
"you could have been all like 'kyaaaa raven im so scared pls hold me" She started blushing with embarrassement  
"Thats it your on your own for Halloween!" she walked away pouting. I couldn't bear but to laugh my ass off.  
"EVEEEEEEE!" wait for me  
"no way..."she was still angry at me  
"Or maybe Everet" She galred at me, and i took a slow gulp.  
"Crow boy" She squinted her eyes, holy crap this means war  
"Your asking for trouble now" heres my chance to catch her.. I make a full sprint and jump on her  
"Coutchie couthcie coutchie" I put my rape face on XD  
(Eve pov)  
"naaaaahhh" i started laughing at how hard he was tickling me..."stop it hahaha"  
Then we heard footsteps... we both glared at 2 of our classmates that were out shopping looking at us like we some kind of gorillas that escaped custody..  
"Its not what it looks like" we both screamed out  
"Huh uh i see how it is well good luck at least eve is laughing" Both girls looked a bit happy. I froze in place wait a minute...  
"raven?"  
"Yahhh?"  
"get your hand off me"  
"whoa sorry" he moved back quickly ad blushed  
"Hey?"  
"I didnt try to grope you i swear!" Me and raven stared at each other...He walked over to the wall and started banging his head on the wall...

"Ravenn! youll get hurt" I said while trying to push him away from the wall  
"Damn me Damn me i swear i didnt do it.." i have no choice then,  
"Are you even listenning?"  
"dam dam dam!" this leaves absolutely no choice i stared at him...but before i do it  
" thats gonna leave a bruise..."That actually looked really painful  
I staggered away from him and started a cute moe moe voice, this i gonna hurt me more than its gonna hurt him.  
"Kyya Noo chung dont touch me there" my moe moe voice sounded perfect,maybe a little too affective. Raven looked back with an angry bull looks on his face,he was all red i guess from rage. Then he finally realized their was no one there.  
"There we go come on now lets go" i cheered hapilly  
"Dont ever do that again" His expression was all mournful and upset yet their was rage.  
"that moe moe voice was gooood tho"  
"ill take that as a compliment"  
"it was suppose to be..."  
"I know that" i puched his armplayfully.  
(At the movies)  
"Oh you make my heart stagger in love please let us be together thus have a familly father"  
I heard raven snoring, This movie was offcially the most boring thig i have ever seen. There were a couple people in the this cinema room. I looked over to my left and some women had a tissue in her hand and was crying.  
"Oh geeze raven wake up im suffering alone her" She started blowing her nose and you could hear her crying. =A= youve gotta be kidding me how can you cry in this i would seriously suicide instead of having to watch this. Before i knew it i also fell asleep exept on ravens chest.. it was so warm and cozy and also fluffy. We woke up to the sound of a man.  
"Get out of here you love birds i have to clean up this place and your slowing me down" The man screamed. I opened my eyes to realize my head was on ravens lap. judging from his looks he woke up long ago. We ran to the exit door  
"What happened exactly"  
"We fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie" He said proudly popping out his chest in pride.  
"OH!"  
"Then i woke up 10 minutes before the end of the movie and you were sleeping on me so i was playing with your hair" He said so happy  
"..." he ruffuled my hair "Stop it" i squealed. Sooner then expected we grew hungry and i was starving. The food courts were all busy as usual and so we decided to just go to a hot dog stand.  
"Wait for me here okay"  
"okay!" he crossed the street and started talking to the man at the stand, raven did look super cute from here or should i say hndsome.  
"Hey their pretty little lady?" I looked to see a man that was a lot taller than me, My heart sank low."Wanna have some fun..." he held onto my arm tightly.  
"n-n-no"I was scared and all this crowd was hiding us.  
"Come on dont be like that youll see you wont regret it"  
"I said no..." he wrapped his hand around my waist as i struggled to break free. His 2 friends started chuckling.  
"you know you want to..."he started giving me a wicked smile  
"i-i..already have a boyfriend and...-" he interrupted me  
"How about i be your boyfriend for a whole day"  
"noo..."  
"Im quite the king of the jungle you know" He rubed my cheek and i slapped him in the face.  
"You little..." He raised his hands like he was about to slap me. But his friend stopped him  
"Dude chillax she probably has the upper body strenght of a kitten, besides shes only 16"He looked over at me"Its okay now" He started stroking my hair What is wrong with these people. Somebody hugged me and all i could see was the chest my head was dug into deeply. it was raven.. finally, i was relived.  
"Raven" i screamed and started crying. He stroked my back gently  
(Raven pov)  
i glared back those scum bags and gave them a dirty look.  
"Tch" they walked away pissed off. I drew my attention back to eve  
"are you okay?"  
"Im fine now" i wanted to make a joke and make her feel better but that might make it worst actually.  
"Im so sorry you had to go through that"  
"Its fine" she was still hugging me and silently sobbing  
"Eve lets call it a day alright?"  
"No i want to stay like this!" I blushed deeply at what she said my face was as red as a tomato. I hugged her tightly.  
"I love you" I cant hold myself back anymore, I et all my outburt of feelings out and kissed her for a long time her lips were sweet and soft. I didnt care how many people were watching us...i love her too much to let her go...I want to be with her forever

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

The moment of truth...I opened the letter that chung had given me my eyes grew wide as i started reading it  
_Dear, my sweet flower,_

_If you do not meet my expectations i shall make Raven suffer make sure you ignore him and the best part yet, Tell him you hate him ;D or else i will beat him up,and im sure you dont want him to see him defaced in a hospital peace out!  
PS: make sure you come see me at lunch on monday._

My hands shook in anger how cheap can you get, but my heart did start getting painful it's true i dont want to see raven getting hurt again, its painful... It was monday and tomorrow was valentine's day i always that was kinda stupid but deep inside i was really excited to give raven some chocolates.  
I stepped out of the door and saw raven standing there waiting for me and off we went to school. I was a bit shy at first but then i decided to do it.  
"Do i look good in my winter uniform" I turned around and my skirt flipped.  
"Eve" Raven chocked on the ice cofee he was drinking and blushed  
(Raven pov)  
She looked really pretty like always but when she did that i saw her underwear. Blue stripes...  
"Blue stripes" i murmured, while my nose was bleeding  
"Raven are you okay?your kind of...bleeding"  
"Yap perfectly fine"I lied. Be a man and hold back your manliness *^*  
"Okay then" She started running in front, the breeze was kind of chilly and eve didnt have a scarf on...  
"Eve come here"i yelled  
"yes what?" she came running up to me giving me a cute look she was really happy, that face...is just...a man's turn on. Her eyes are sparkly. No raven hold yourself together,But...her cheeks are a bit chuby and that long soft hair and...and..i snapped out of my imagination. I looked down at her and put my scarf around her neck.  
"That should keep you warm for now" I gave off a flirty smile.  
"Ah but then youll catch a cold!"  
"Dont worry about me, your the girl here"  
"Huh? whats that suppose to mean!" she eyed me suspiciously and then ran off again seeming as happy as a rainbow. She was chasing a bubble that reflected a small rainbow on it.  
"Raven its so pretty!" she was gazing at the bubble with passion i wish she would stare at me like that...  
"Your like a huge kid" I looked back at me  
"Maybe"then the bubble popped on her nose. and she started laughing.  
"Eve!" It was those 2 girls from yesterday...  
They ran up to Eve and started tickling her  
"Wow its nice being able to make eve laugh" They started giggling in unision.  
"Not if i can help it" I jumped in between them all and set eve on my shoulder and then ran away.  
"No one touches my princess no one!" I started screaming like an idiot and,...i ran into a pole.  
"Im okay" i shouted"Eve you alright?"  
" Im A-ok raven"She smiled, she was sitting on my stomach.  
without thinking i let out the wrong words"Eve your panties have blue strippes its cute"  
Eve turned red and slapped me. Walking away... worth it...  
"Are you okay raven?" I looked up and saw those 2 girls  
"Im fine" I gasped sitting up.  
I looked at their faces really,really closely  
"R-Rena!"  
"shhhh"she murmured"c-can i ask you for a favor its nothig cruel its actually..."  
"Go on?"  
"well..." She grew quiet and she finally said it "I want to be friends with Eve"  
"Say whaaa"  
"I know this may seem a bit awkward but i actually kind of like...her now" Maybe she was telling the truth, Her bossyness isnt around anymore and she didnt hang out with those bitchy friends of hers, she was with a girl that i guess i knew pretty well, she was really nice and all,not as good as eve but...  
"Fine ill give you a chance but...You should say that to eve not me" A hint of snow fell on my hand.  
"Snow?"...  
I hurried myself up and went after eve, winking rena a good luck.  
"Eve?" I bent down and patted her head"Whats wrong?"  
"You just took too long so i decided to wait here"  
(Eve pov)  
It was snowing and soon after that it started snowing pretty hard. My blouse started to feel wet... I curled up in a ball on the floor.  
"We should get to class or we'll be late" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
"Ok"  
"I dont have an umbrella he sighed, Hold on to my hand tightly or well catch a deep cold" He laughed. I grabbed raven's hand wih ease. He started running  
"R-aven...I cant run that well" I shouted.  
"No worries" He took off his jacket and set it on top of my shoulders. He smiled, I hugged the jacket,it was so warm and smelled like raven. Then my cheeks flushed as we reached the nose felt really cold... Raven approached me and kissed my nose.  
"Huh? what did you just do?"  
"I casted a spell to warm you up" He smiled gently at me. I turned tomato red..  
"T-t-thank you" He poked my cheek.  
"C'ya at lunch" he smiled  
"Oki doki" i waved him goodbye. A boy was staring at me...but why was he red,maybe he has a fever...  
(Student)  
So thats what the real eve is like, its beautiful. She smiled at me while walking off and my heart warmed up. I wish everyone could see that eve wasnt just a cold, heartless girl...  
(Eve pov)  
I walked off to my 1st class of the day...  
(during class)  
I was so excited to see raven again that time was ticking by...very slowly. I let out a little groan...  
"Ow" a piece of paper hit my face and i looked back it was... the front of it, it said open me and so i did

_Remember what you have to do at luch time :D revenge is always sweet they say but we dont wanna make it bloody now do we?_

Shivers went up my spine as i read...now i didnt even want lunch to come...if i could i would jump out the window, theirs no way i could tell raven i hated himm absolutely no way, but i dont want raven to get hurt..if only i wasnt weak this wouldn't happen...Chung knows all my weak points since we used to be childhood friends but now...  
"Wait a minute"i murmured, i know chungs weaknesses too... He gets jealous easily,very short tempered and worst of all hes a very spoiled brat i wonder how we were friends back then well i guess back then he used to be all nice.  
The bell chimed and everyone stormed out the room...My body was shaky...i dont want to tell him i kept repeating myself... I stepped out the room and raven was right there...  
"R-r-" i could feel tears forming inside of my eyes i cant tell him.  
"well raven looks like shes cheating on you jelly?" Chung slithered his arms around my shoulders.  
(Raven pov)  
Eve would never do that just this morning... i stared at her and she looked down. I saw dropelets of tear fall from her head to...a piece of paper...she was squeezing it really tightly..  
"R-raven i Hate-"  
"You dont have to say it i exclaimed understanding the problem.  
"Hahahahaha so in the end this is how this relationshhip finishes!" He started laughing like a maniac, I took that chance to grab the piece of paper out of eve's hands.  
"Nooo" she screamed when i got a hold of it, i read the contents and my heart was boiling  
"NOW IM FIRED UP ASS HOLE!" I screamed in rage."BLACKMAILING A GIRL YOUR A BIG PIECE OF SHIT YOU SCUM BAG!"  
Chung darted his attention towards me giving me a death glare. He shoved eve aside and took out a knife  
"Thats just what i wanted to hear raven" I looked at eve's face she looked so scared...Why why why does she always have to see moments like this...  
"I-" I was interupted by the sound of something splashing against chungs face.  
"apple juice?" i wondered.  
"Chung your a dirty little jerk" Rena screamed. I gazed at her atonished  
"Dont even think im gonna let you break up raven and eve their perfect for each other" Eve was also starring at her in a daze. Rena approached eve and held out her hand..  
"Friends?!" Eve started crying, but i think she was happy  
"You guys are irritating" Chung proclaimed as he charged at the 2 girls. Their faces were scared to death. Rena closed her eyes waiting for the impact and eve grabbed onto her tightly. I was kinda of jealous but now is not the time.  
"Don't underestimate the fastest runner in this school"I yelled. I charged over just in time  
The dagger had barely scrapped my shoulder i was bleeding a bit but nothing i couldn't handle. My hands were wrapped around his arm. He backed off and ran off.I turned around..  
"are you guys o-"  
"raven your bleeding" They both screamed  
"Pshh this is nothing..." Eve took out some band-aids from her backpack And told me to stop moving my arm...  
"T-thanks i guess..." She didnt even pay attention. Rena and her kept apologizing to each other about stuff.  
"Friends..." Eve whispered  
"So ladies plan on putting that band-aid on anytime soon?"  
"Oh sorry"Eve pouted. I hugged both of them  
"Im glad you 2 didn't get hurt"i stared at rena"But you...that was so reckless" I flinched renas forehead  
(Eve pov) seeing raven do that to some other girl...was unbearable, My heart was hurting... raven realized and winked at me. I guess he was just conforting her after all it must have been scary for her too.  
(After school)  
"AHH...why... i hate roller-coasters"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! The king has arrived" I guess hes good with roller coasters then, i gulped and looked out of the line to hear screaming coming from the rollercoaster. Shivers quickly got up my spine. The monitor called us up to get into the thing...  
"Ah man i dont feel too good abou-" It hit a stop right when we were supose to go down the long descent  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed as we suddenly were going super fast. Raven and i differ a lot hes laughing an i want to jump and cry.  
"YAHOOOOOO!" He screamed. Suddenly we hit a tiny little bump and my hands shaked off from the bar. I hugged raven tightly  
"Make it stoooop"  
"what are you talking about this is epic the best rollercoaster of the year!"  
"Why..." The roller coaster came back to the starting line and i quickly jumped off.  
"Ughhhh"  
"are you okay eve?"  
"I'm perfectly fine"I whimpered  
"Eve look a house of mirrors lets go" He grabbed my hand and stormed off to it...  
"Fine ;(" Raven looked happy so i guess i should be happy too.  
We entered the place mirrors of all sizes were seen, we started walking for a couple of minutes  
"Raven?"  
"Yeah"  
"This is a maze of mirrors..."  
"oooh"  
"yaaaaa..."  
"Oh well..."he said looking into the mirror.  
"oh well? what if we never-"  
"Dont worry you'll be with me" He interupted me and started laughing  
"O-Okay..." We eventually made our way out and it only took 30 minutes.  
"what now..?" Raven asked  
"Im hungry" i staggered  
"OK then let us go get food shall we"  
"aye aye food is my jammy jam"  
"LOL" He sqeezed my cheek  
"You act like a 5 year old" I blushed at those words...  
"no i dont!"  
"Denial will not help chu~"  
"Oh shush!" I closed my eyes and looked away  
"Eve?" he asked nervously.  
"Yes" i turned back to him when he stole a kiss from me...  
"I love you" He whispered...  
"I love you too" i replied.  
Raven dashed over to some weird hot dog place and grabbed some for the both of us.  
"Here you go m'lady"  
"Thank you" I started eating and raven brabbed a piece of bread off the side of my mouth,...  
"..." I was silent this is so embarrassing,he just strted laughing. We finished eating when  
"Look raven a piano over there cmon lets go" It was one of those parks where there was a pond and a little bridge to get to this white thingy(If anyone might know what im talking about please put in the comment section lol) that had a piano inside.  
"You wanna try playing?"  
"Meh sure why not" He started pressing against some random keys.  
"No not like that" i scolded him.. I sat next to him and put my hands on top of his hands leading the rythym of the music  
"OH i see how this works now cool"  
"Its quite simple ounce you learn the basics" i smiled in awesomeness. Then we were heading home and it started raining cats and dogs.  
"What should we do i didnt bring an umbrella?"  
"Hmm..." he led me to a bus stop"Wait here ok"  
"Wait where are u-"  
"Ill be right back" He ran off into the rain..alone  
"Well..." I pondered myself, why does he always do this ugh i wanna come too.  
"Eve im back" i was so angry that i didnt even see him come back, He was completely soaked...  
"Hey...?"  
"At least your still dry" He started smiling like an idiot... he really is a big fool but hes my big fool. We walked under the rain(Cliche part -wink- its just no romance without it XD)and i noticed that raven's shoulder was still getting soaked. He'll catch a cold and i dont want him too, my heart skipped a beat, does he really care a bout me that much...  
He was already soaked so why...  
"Raven?"  
"huh?"  
"Nevermind its..its n-nothing"  
'hmmm ok"he started twitching himself. When we reached my home i waved back at him and he finished off with a joke  
"Hey Eve?"  
"Yes?"  
"From a scale from 10 to 10 how sexy am i?"  
"0" I answered eagerly  
"OOOOh im off chart ba-bang!"  
"Hopeless fool" I sighed how stupid can he get but i was laughing on the inside.  
"Tomorrow..." I staggered"You know what it is?"  
"OF COURSE I DO !"  
"ok then ^^" I smiled and rushed off inside my house. I have been waiting a whole week for this cause tomorrow is valentines day  
"HYYYYYAAAAAAA!NINJA POWER ON" i shall cook my best chocolate...hopefully  
(Raven pov)  
It was getting dark and before i knew it it was completely dark  
"Hey raven"  
"oh hi chung i stared back at him"  
"Hahhahah seems like today ill be stealing your dignity"  
"Apparently some college students want to take a good little revenge too"  
"Tch 4vs1"he is quite a weakling taking me on with this uneven battle.  
"You do realize that if you hadn't looked into that paper eve would be with me and of course you wouldn't get beat up."  
I don't care how much they hurt me as long as its not eve ill be fine, im just lucky eve isnt here right now that means i can go full out.  
"So whose going to get first blood?" Chung laughed...I was surrounded, 3 college students behind me and then Chung in front. I peered back and saw that 2 of them had baseball bats how nice...i guess...  
(FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHT)  
'Tch now it all ended with me losing" Finally i beat those 3 but chung is such a coward he took last blow when i was least expecting it. One my ribs was broken from the baseball bat, i managed to fend off some blows from them though...My eyes gew dark and i ended up fainting...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

alright so if ur like what...she skipped the action part please try to imagine it cause i suck at writing action stuff. and please comment things that may need change in my story im not exactly a professional and all...well have a good day and please check back 1-3 days for chapter 8 because i try to update every day


	8. Chapter 8

**Im sorry i was gone for so long teehee just a lot of testing and stuff but it was all worth it XD i got tons of extra credit and my math grade is at 100.4% ^^ And of course welcome back with chapter 8 ENJOY!**

I walked into the classroom and took my seat...I looked over at raven's desk but, i didn't see him he's usually here on time unless...did he get himself into another fight? I sighed at the though of him starting a fight with a senior, well he's just hopeless that way. I chuckled softly to myself.  
"Well i have some bad news students..." The teacher didn't seem or sound too comfortable. Raven should really hurry up i spent all night yesterday making chocolates for him, I still think valentine's day is stupid though. I looked at the wrapped goody in my bag.  
"Im afraid that raven is in the hospital due to some serious injuries and thats about all for today" The professor looked down and looked back up with a smile to reassure some people but i just wasn't one of them...  
I grabbed my bag harshly and rushed out the room"Im sorry i'm leaving early today excuse me"  
"Huh wait ev-" I shut the door on my way out the only thing i could think about was raven. I'm pretty sure that the injuries aren't that serious anyways right...  
"Are you heading to the hospital?" A familiar voice came to mind it was... chung  
"Why would you care" I glared at him  
"I don't know just asking" He started laughing pointing a finger at me."He was manly till the last second if you want to know" He smirked in my direction..  
"You heartless cold bastard" I screamed in rage at him and tried to punch him,  
I missed and he grabbed my arm.

"If you want revenge, your gonna have to try a lot harder than 'that' oh wait i forgot your cute just as you are helpless"  
beads of tear started forming and i started feeling sad and depressed.  
"Whats wrong too crybaby to talk" He started getting confident when someone kicked him in the ****.  
"Have some respect for the ladies you D-bag" It was elsword...looking preeeeeeetty angry...  
"Whats your fucking problem?" Chung started cursing under his breath  
"You want to know what my problem is?"  
"Why do you think i asked moron"Chung started losing his temper  
"don't get picky with me chump" Elsword grabbed chung by the collar and started telling him the story"So it all started last thursday you see its quite simple in fact its incredible(He smirked) Raven asked me for $30 to buy his lady friend (Eve) a gift and yeah thats about it he owns me $30 annnnnnnddd... a brand new video game came out can you believe its only $28.99"Elsword was practically drooling thinking about that brand new video game."  
(Eve and chung thinking)- Thats his big story more like he got ripped off by raven...  
Well elsword was distracting chung so i sneaked away and started running towards the hospital.  
I ran and soon enough i reached the entrance when a hand gently set itself on top of my shoulder..I let out a little scream until i realized it was elsword  
"Oh god! its just you"  
"whats that suppose to mean?" Elsword grouched a bit  
"Noooothing"  
"My $30" Elsword was determined as ever, too bad he cant be like that with school  
I entered raven's hospital room and a big smile appeared on his face as he saw me...  
"Raven...are you o-okay?"  
"Yap as good as ever" He chuckled  
(Raven pov)  
I started panicking when eve started crying  
"It only some broken ribs eve..." I think that actually made it worst when she started crying even more, I sat up and hugged her as always she's soft and fuzzy.  
"Cough Cough" a voice interrupted my good time"My money"  
"Aye aye" i handed him a small envelope with cash in it.  
A nurse came in and handed eve a plate of food  
"Her you go young lady" she smiled and then walked away  
"Huh?" Eve seemed surprised and i saw my chance for a counter attack  
"ahhh" i opened my mouth wide  
"nope not happening hphm..."  
"Come on eve dont be so cold..besides i cant feed myself"I kept insisting until she said yes.  
"Ugh" The soup was freaking hot as hell but she was actually really happy which warmed my heart  
"umm..." she turned anxious and started fidgeting her fingers  
"Whats wrong?" i asked her  
"N-nothing" she replied directly, fishy  
"HERE!" she gave me a little wrapped gift and looked away  
"Oh yeah today is..."I looked at eve how long did it take you?" she is a terrible cook after all  
"thats confidential" she whimpered  
(Eve pov)  
raven unwrapped the box and put a chocolate in his mouth...  
"..." raven seemed breathless then his face turned purple"What the heck is this"  
"I knew it im terrible at this!" I grabbed back the box of chocolates back.  
"No" he grabbed the box back and said"Ill eat them all, because after all you did make them" he smiled  
why?...they taste terrible so why would you force yourself to eat them.  
"i guess ill be on my way now"  
"no if i fall asleep then awake you might not be here anymore"  
"Your so silly!" i pinched his cheek  
"and i spent all night making those chocolates" He smiled at my late reply  
"another reason why they can't go to waste..."Raven always warms up my heart  
I grabbed a chair and sat next to his bed before i knew it i fell asleep...  
(Raven pov)  
"You fool you fall asleep before me..."I whispered rubbing her hair gently  
I fell asleep and my relief when i woke up eve was still sleeping. I kissed her forehead.  
The best valentines ever...

**Im sorry this capter was pure improvised my othe chp 8 made no sense and i doubt this one makes any sense too but anyways lol i hope its not too bad ^^**


End file.
